In a saw chain of the aforementioned type which is known from German published patent application DE-OS No. 3,230,530, a relatively large recess is provided in the body of the safety link to reduce kickback. This recess subdivides the safety link into a rearward and a forward projection. It is a disadvantage in this arrangement that chips may accumulate or become trapped in this deep recess of the safety link, resulting in a relatively high chip compression in this particular area which substantially increases friction between the chain and the kerf cut into the wood, the friction consuming a part of the motor output.
It is a further disadvantage of this known arrangement that the circle described by the rearward projection of the safety link protrudes beyond the circle described by the cutting tip of the edge of the cutting tooth, which necessitates an increased thrust in plunge-cutting operations and, as a result, reduces the plunge-cutting speed.